


Don't Forget to Remember

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Compulsion, Could be borderline dub-con, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Guilt, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Spying, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael is bothered by Alex and Kyle spending time together and follows them to the cabin, stalks them into the underground bunker where the fragment of the alien ship causes the two humans to act very strange





	Don't Forget to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at PWPs so I try to put a bit of plot in there... This doesn't match with the current canon of the show, I just wanted an excuse to write a Michael/Alex/Kyle threeway... It *could* be considered dub-con I guess... Oh well, I hope y'all can enjoy it!

Michael was a lot smarter than the people in town gave him credit for but that was a strategic move on his part. Once he gave up his college aspects to keep tabs on Isobel, he immediately took on the persona of town drunk/high school burnout. At first the teachers who’d seen him as a prodigy only saw the lost potential, some even tried to talk him into reapplying for college the following year but he’d refused and they’d quickly given up in favour of their current students. Now his days were spent at the junkyard and his evenings passed in a blur at the Wild Pony but he was also an observer. There wasn’t much in this town that got by without him knowing about it and the latest gossip that reached his ears, gossip he wasn’t too keen on, was that Kyle Valenti was trying to make amends with Alex for the way he’d treated him at school.

 

This didn’t sit well with Michael at all; Kyle had been a bully and a jerk. He still was, as far as Michael was concerned plus he knew their secret. Kyle knew the one thing that could destroy Max, Isobel and himself… and he was spending a lot of time with Alex. It kinda terrified him; the last thing he wanted was for Alex to learn his secret from Kyle Valenti. He quickly turned into a super spy and started following Kyle wherever he went, hoping to catch a glimpse of the teenage jerk he’d once been. He also wanted to know what secret work he was up to with Alex for the two of them were spending too much time together for Michael’s liking. He followed Kyle out to an old abandoned Air Force base and saw him disappear into an underground bunker then he sat, out of sight for several hours, but there was so sign of anyone else coming or going.

*

What Michael didn’t know was Kyle had made him; well Alex had and told Kyle. So they had agreed to not meet in town and head back to the hunting cabin. For reasons, they took separate cars with Alex heading up the night before. Kyle followed the next morning and was, of course, trailed by Michael. He was very curious as to why Michael would be interested in what they were doing. Sure, they were investigating him and his friends but what had suddenly made Michael suspicious of them?

 

Kyle knocked on the door and was immediately welcomed inside. They exchanged pleasantries about their morning and their respective drives to the cabin.

 

“And did uh were you followed?” Alex asked him.

“Yeah, well that truck isn’t exactly subtle” Kyle replied. “What’s his problem anyway?”

“Does he know we’re investigating him?”

“He knows that I know about him but why would he care about your involvement?”

 

Alex immediately averted his eyes and wouldn’t look at Kyle but his lack of answer was enough for Kyle.

“Oh” he said with a knowing smile.

“No, there’s no ‘oh’ here” Alex said.

“Nah, it’s all making sense now… the way he was practically glaring at me the other night… I know he doesn’t like me much but he _really_ seems to hate me when I’m with you”

“He doesn’t forgive as easily as I do… I’m sure he remembers how much of a jerk you were back then”

“But I’m not a jerk now… am I?”

“No, you’re not”

 

“So anyway” Kyle decided to shift the conversation “what did you want to show me out here?”

“Right” Alex took the hint “can you help me move that again?”

 

Together they unveiled the secret trap door and both made their way into the underground room, Alex stopped to grab his backpack before stepping onto the ladder. Alex turned on the light and the first thing Kyle saw was the large hole in the wall.

“What happened there?” he asked.

“I did” Alex confessed “and I found something… Something you should see”

*

Michael felt like a peeping tom as he sneaked up to front porch of the small cabin and peered in through the window. He could see Kyle and Alex deep in conversation but couldn’t make out what was being said. He watched as they moved a large table out of the way to reveal a hole in the floor, similar to the one he was using underneath his air stream.

He waited until he saw both of them disappear down the hatch before he moved forward and very quietly opened the front door. He slipped into the cabin and pushed the door closed then made his way over to the hatch, could see a ladder leading down and wondered if he could sneak down there without being spotted by either of them.

*

Kyle moved over to the wall and peered inside but the small shelf was empty. He turned to look at Alex who was watching him. He made his way over to him and pointed to the marking on the lamp that had originally caught his eye.

 

“Your father hid something in there for one of us to find” he explained “I really can’t be sure if he intended for it to be me or you… or if it didn’t really matter, as long as someone found it”

“So what was it?” Kyle asked him.

“A piece of Alien tech”

“For real?”

“Yeah”

“Where is it?”

“There”

 

Alex nodded toward the bed. Kyle followed his line of sight but couldn’t see anything. Alex walked over and started to crouch beside the bed so Kyle hurried over and sat down next to him.

 

“Manes, I got it” Kyle said to him. Alex nodded in understanding. Kyle reached under the bed and pulled out a bag.

“Open it” Alex urged him “but help me up first”

 

Kyle stood up then helped Alex to his feet. He opened the bag, reached inside and pulled out a fragment that was clearly alien.

 

“Wow” he gasped.

“Yeah” Alex agreed. He reached to take it from Kyle and when both their hands touched it at the same time, it lit up. The symbols shone brighter than Alex had ever seen them. It was almost blinding and hypnotic at the same time yet neither of them let go. They both looked up at each other and their eyes locked. Was it just his imagination or could Alex see one of the alien symbols reflected in Kyle’s eyes? Kyle blinked when he looked at Alex and thought he saw something weird in his eyes.

 

Kyle dropped the alien fragment and reached for Alex, knocked his crutch out of his hand and pulled him into his arms. Alex didn’t miss a beat as his lips immediately sought Kyle’s in a desperate kiss.

*

Michael knew it was risky but he had to know what was down there and shy of waiting for them to leave the cabin, which could take hours, sneaking down after them was his only choice. He’d navigated the ladder of his own bunker more times than he could count but he also had a trick up his sleeve. Michael could use his telekinesis to carry himself down the ladder very quietly without actually touching it.

When he reached the bottom, he immediately stepped aside and took cover to the side of the door. There wasn’t much room and he was now essentially trapped, would not be able to talk his way out once they caught him. He suddenly realized the flaw in his plan, getting down here had been easy but getting back up was going to be impossible.

 

Luckily for him, Kyle and Alex were kneeling next to the bed. Why was there a bed down here? Michael was slightly disappointed that this bunker didn’t have any cool alien artefacts in it. He watched as Kyle opened the bag and pulled out a fragment of Michael’s ship.

 

He managed to hold back a gasp of surprise but when Alex reached for it, touched it at the same time as Kyle, the fragment lit up. So bright that even Michael winced and squeezed his eyes shut. He paused a moment then opened his eyes in time to see Kyle knock Alex’s crutch aside, pull him into his arms and suddenly they were kissing.

 

The fragment lay abandoned on the floor, Michael could use his powers to steal it right out from under them but he couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t even summon his powers to work because Kyle’s hands were all over Alex and they were kissing… Kissing with intensity that Alex would usually kiss Michael with. It hurt, seeing Alex all over another guy but it was kinda hot too. Michael licked his lips and tilted his head, watched as Kyle’s hand reached into Alex’s hair while Alex wrapped his arm around Kyle’s waist.

 

Then Kyle was nuzzling at Alex’s neck and Alex started to moan _his name_. The way Alex said ‘Kyle’ caused Michael to clench his fists and the light bulb in the lamp exploded. Alex and Kyle separated for a second to look at the lamp before they quickly resumed their kissing. Kyle threw Alex down on the bed with such force then he leaped atop of him. Beside them, on the floor, the fragment was still glowing, almost pulsing. Then Kyle ripped Alex’s shirt open, buttons flew in every direction.

 

“God, why are we doing this?” Kyle asked as he scraped his teeth across Alex’s nipple.

“Fuck, Kyle” Alex groaned. “I don’t… Don’t know”

“Should we stop?”

“I don’t… Can we?”

 

But while they were talking, Alex pulled Kyle’s shirt over his head and reached for his belt. All the while Kyle was kicking off his shoes which fell to the floor next to the fragment. His belt quickly joined the items on the floor.

 

“Manes?” Kyle asked as he unzipped Alex’s pants “Your uh leg? I don’t want to…”

“It’s okay” Alex reached down and swiftly removed the prosthetic though he was careful to place it aside.

 

It was too much for Michael. He couldn’t just stand there and watch this happen. Something was not right.

When Kyle leaned down to kiss Alex, Michael marched across the room and reached for him. He grabbed Kyle by the arm and pushed him away from Alex onto the far side of the bed. If either of them were shocked or surprised to see him, neither of them showed it. Alex just reached for Michael instead, pulled him down to meet him in an equally as passionate kiss.

He knew it was wrong, that he should put a stop to this but he wasn’t exactly sure how. The artifact was obviously having a weird effect on Alex and Kyle but maybe it just needed to run its course? He ran his hand down Alex’s naked chest, loved the way his body arched at his touch but there was another pair of hands, clawing at Michael’s shirt.

He pulled away from Alex and was nose to nose with Kyle who quickly yanked Michael’s shirt up over his head. It was all the encouragement he needed to kick off his shoes and shimmy out of his pants. When he turned back to the bed, Kyle was _straddling_ Alex _again_ and Alex was moaning _Kyle_ ’s name _again_.

Michael was having none of that and he made to push Kyle aside but then Kyle’s hand was in his curls, tugging on them the way Alex used to and he felt himself being pulled into Kyle’s embrace. He didn’t moan his name, wouldn’t let himself get that carried away but damn Kyle was a good kisser.

 

Not one to be ignored, Alex stared up at the two men on either side of him, the two men leaning over him with their lips locked and he grasped himself through his underwear to start stroking his hardening cock. He groaned both their names which brought their attention back to him. Kyle raised an eyebrow at Michael and they leaned down at the same time, each closed their lips over one of Alex’s nipples and nipped at the skin. Alex cried out incoherently and eagerly bucked his hips only to have Kyle knock his hands away from himself and slowly lower his underwear.

Alex gnawed on his bottom lip as Michael took him into his mouth.

 

One hand grasped the sheets beneath him in a fist, his other hand flailed, reached for Kyle. He pulled him down to meet him in another kiss. It was so, so wrong to be kissing Kyle like this especially while his dick was lodged in Michael’s throat but it all felt so damn good. Kyle’s lips on his, Michael’s tongue working him to the brink, Alex felt like his head was going to explode. His fingers released the sheets and traveled lower, slid into Michael’s hair and toyed with his unruly curls.

 

Michael’s hands roamed Alex’s body, up his thighs and across his abdomen. Down his leg to caress his knee and the scars on what remained of his leg. His teeth scraped the length of Alex’s cock, caused him to cry out and buck his hips while he pulled Kyle closer. Michael wasn’t the jealous type though but he wasn’t the best as sharing. He released Alex from his mouth and started to kiss a trail up his chest then he not so subtly pushed Kyle aside so he could reclaim Alex’s lips for himself.

 

Kyle kicked his pants and underwear clear off his body and moved closer so he was pressed so Alex’s side, his hands exploring Alex’s firm chest, squeezed his nipple and was rewarded with a low moan. Michael started to tease Alex’s neck so Kyle guided Alex’s hand towards his hardening cock. The moment Alex’s fingers touched his flesh, Kyle bit down on his lip and thrust his hips into Alex’s touch.

 

“Guerin” Alex’s voice was muffled by Michael’s lips on his once more.

“Shhhh” Michael tried to silence him “don’t talk… just enjoy it… feel it”

“I want to feel more”

“More?”

 

Alex reached down and grasped Michael through his underwear, which caused him to gasp. His other hand was still wrapped around Kyle’s so he gave him an affectionate squeeze. He looked into Kyle’s eyes and they held each other’s gaze for a moment. Why were they doing this and why couldn’t they stop? Why did he want this so badly, so desperately?

 

Michael closed his hand over Alex’s and leaned down to kiss him. When Alex stared back at him, Michael froze. What the fuck was wrong with Alex’s eyes? He turned and looked up at Kyle, his eyes were the same. This was oh so wrong and it had to stop but Michael didn’t know how to stop this. The way Kyle and Alex were drawn to do this, they were compelled. Michael tried to pull away; he separated himself from Alex and slid off the bed but the second he moved away, Kyle was _there_ ; Kyle was on top of Alex and they were kissing again. Michael’s eyes roamed over their naked bodies. Damn Kyle was fit.

 

The way Alex groaned Kyle’s name was like a dagger in Michael’s heart but it also sent a wave through his body down to his cock. This was _so wrong_ but both Alex and Kyle were _so_ into it. He reached down for the piece of his ship but saw Alex’s bag had fallen open and random pages of research had slipped out. Michael scooped up a page and saw all the alien symbols scribbled on it. He immediately turned to ask Alex about it and his heart stopped when he saw Alex’s lips around Kyle’s dick.

 

This had to stop and the best way was for it to run its course… right? He reached into Alex’s bag to see what else he was hiding and found more than he was expecting; condoms and lube. He grabbed both, tossed the bag aside and climbed back onto the bed. Michael leaned down to whisper in Kyle’s ear. His eyes widened at Michael’s proposal but he simply nodded his head in agreement. The alien symbols flashed through Kyle’s eyes again and Michael tried not to think about it. Since when did alien tech make humans horny? It was oddly interesting.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Kyle’s voice, the way he moaned Alex’s name sent a shiver down Michael’s spine. He dropped his underwear so he was as naked as the two men on the bed and he picked up the tube of lube, climbed onto the mattress and ran his hand along the curve of Alex’s ass. It was still a strange feeling, watching Alex’s mouth work Kyle’s dick but he didn’t say anything just retracted his hand, coated his fingers and slipped them between Alex’s cheeks.

 

Alex let Kyle’s dick fall from his mouth as he groaned at the intrusion of Michael’s fingers. Sure it hadn’t been _that_ long since he and Michael had been together but god he missed this. He loved any part of Michael being inside of him especially when he found that one spot that drove him wild. Alex moaned and moved his hips, urging Michael in further. He looked up at Kyle and their eyes locked; he licked his lips then took Kyle back into his mouth but immediately started to make arousing sounds as Michael worked him.

 

When Michael added another finger, Alex became incoherent which made Kyle laugh but in an almost endearing way. He looked at the doctor; the jackass who had tormented Alex in high school and saw the way he was smiling at him. Damn that alien tech really was messing with them.

 

“God, just fuck me already!” Alex cried out.

 

His remark caused Michael to meet Kyle’s eye and the other man winked at him. Fuck, they were winking at each other now? Michael reluctantly removed his fingers much to Alex’s disappointment and reached for a condom. While he was putting it on, Kyle took over with the lubed fingers in Alex’s ass. They shared another smile as Alex groaned with delight and Kyle handed the tube to Michael who immediately started coating his cock in preparation; his actions were hindered though by Alex's attempts to reach up and kiss him.

 

Once certain he was thoroughly prepared, Alex sat up and climbed into Michael's lap, straddling his thighs and kissed him again. He plunged his tongue deep in his mouth and pressed their bodies together, his hard cock trapped between them. It was a dance they’d perfected over time, Alex cradled protectively in Michael’s lap; He impaled himself on Michael’s large, rock hard cock in one swift movement. He wrapped his legs around his waist, his arms around his neck, holding him close and kissing him appreciatively. Michael wasted no time thrusting his hips, pounding Alex as hard as he could.

 

Kyle simply stared at the movements of the two men, watching the way Alex's back arched; Michael's fingers digging into his hips. It was his turn to move closer, he picked up the box of condoms, ripped one open and slid it over his own hardness. Alex was moving with such enthusiasm against Michael. Kyle felt like he was spying on something so very special, something he wanted to be a part of. He picked up the discarded lube and started to apply it to himself.

 

He hoped it was enough and that their actions here would not hurt Alex. From the sounds emitting from him, Alex was thoroughly enjoying himself. Kyle took a deep breath and moved even closer, he started by kissing Alex’s neck and was surprised when Alex turned into him and kissed his lips. He wanted this so bad! Kyle rand his hand down Alex’s back, he arched at his touch which made Kyle smirk. He moved again so he was behind Alex and watched as he moved up and down on Michael’s cock. Kyle reached out, parted the cheeks and watched as Michael's cock moved in and out of his hole while Alex made delectable sounds of enjoyment.

 

Kyle started with his index finger, gently prodding and stretching the tight ring of muscles that were already working Michael's cock. It wasn't long before he was able to slip his middle finger in too, scissoring them, stretching Alex further. This was met with more cries of pleasure from the soldier and Michael immediately claimed his lips. Kyle twitched his fingers as they kissed, caused Alex to whimper into the embrace and Kyle smirked to himself. Bring a Doctor had its perks, knowing what would make Alex feel good made him feel good.  
  


“Kyle?” Alex breathed, his lips barely leaving Michael's “Please?”

“Do it!” Michael growled.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Kyle slowly edged his cock into Alex's stretching hole, causing him to cry out. Michael also groaned as Kyle's cock brushed against his own and Alex threw his head back in pure ecstasy.   
  


Alex had never felt anything like this before; the pain, the pleasure, the mentality. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that this really was happening. He'd never been stretched or fucked this hard before and damn it felt good. Both Michael and Kyle's bodies were pressed against his. Kyle started placing kisses to his neck while Michael grasped Alex's cock and started to pump him almost violently. It too felt incredible and his actions were met with cries of absolute pleasure.

 

It didn’t take long for Michael and Kyle to find a smooth rhythm as they worked together to give Alex a fucking he’d never forget. Alex took turns kissing each of them; head craned at an odd angle to meet Kyle’s lips before turning back to claim Michael’s lips.

The three moved together as one, each playing their part to perfection. It was exhausting, physically and mentally but both Alex and Kyle couldn’t stop even if they wanted to... which they didn’t; they continued at a steady pace for quite some time, Alex was very vocal with his gratitude towards both men and alternated between screaming both their names very loudly.

 

Michael was determined that Alex come first so he started really working his hard cock, pumping him furiously in time with his and Kyle’s thrusts. Yet it was Kyle who came first, followed moments later by Michael but they continued to ride Alex, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Kyle reached down and teased his balls while Michael continued to work his cock.

 

After a few more minutes, Alex cried out incoherently as he shot his seed all over Michael’s chest. They were panting as they collapsed in a sated heap on the bed. Alex kissed each of them in turn before resting his head on the pillow with a satisfied smile upon his lips. Michael scooped Alex's come from his chest then slowly licked it from his fingers.   
All three were panting for breath; Michael couldn’t help noticing the way Alex winced when they each pulled free of him.

 

“Are you okay?” he whispered, lips very close to Alex’s ear.

 

Alex simply nodded his head yes, too exhausted to speak. Michael slipped off the bed, a pang of something shot through him when he saw Kyle reach for Alex, heard him ask the same question and saw Alex nod his head again. Michael picked up Alex’s bag and found a packet of wipes.

 

“You’re like a boy scout” he told Alex “always prepared for anything?”

 

He took a wipe and cleaned his chest then removed the used condom and wrapped in in the used wipe. His eyes scanned the underground room for a garbage bin but there didn’t appear to be one. He shrugged and shoved it in the side pocket of the bag. Sitting naked on the edge of the bed, he picked up the piece of his ship, examined it closer, wondered where Alex had found it and what he planned to do with it. He also didn’t understand why it had made Kyle and Alex act the way it had… Alex wasn’t interested in Kyle like that and Kyle… Kyle was straight…

 

Michael picked up the discarded pages and compared it to the fragment. Alex had obviously been studying this piece for quite some time as he’d painstakingly copied every symbol. He wondered if Alex was trying to translate it somehow.

 

“Where did you find this?” Michael asked. When he didn’t receive an answer, he turned around and saw both Alex and Kyle were fast asleep. He wanted to take it all but he couldn’t do that to Alex. Michael rummaged about the clothes on the floor and found his phone which he used to photograph the fragment and Alex’s notes then he quickly dressed himself.

 

He didn’t want to do it but he put the fragment down one last time, pulled his boots on and headed over to the ladder. He knew he’d have a lot of explaining to do later but leaving all this behind was the right thing to do. Alex would come to him, to ask what he’d been doing out here and what that was and maybe Michael could ask him about it then? Michael made his way to the ladder and climbed up but once there, he didn’t leave. He just sat on the floor, staring at the open trapdoor in confusion.

*

Alex’s head was pounding, worse than any hangover he’d ever had in his life. His body ached all over, worse than any beating his father had ever given him. He groaned as he tried to sit up and pain shot through him, starting with his ass. He hadn’t been with anyone since his breakup with Michael but his body seemed to think otherwise. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the bunker under the cabin and he was naked.

 

Lying on the bed beside him, equally naked, was Kyle. Alex’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“What the hell, Kyle?” Alex shouted loud enough to rouse Kyle from his slumber.

“Fuck, Manes” Kyle groaned “keep your voice down, my head might explode”

 

Kyle’s head was also pounding and he too looked around in confusion.

 

“What’s going on?” Kyle asked Alex. “Why are we naked?”

“I think you and I had sex” Alex stated.

“What? No… No, I don’t think so… No… We… No!” Kyle insisted.

“Why else would we be naked? Why does my ass hurt and why are you still wearing a used condom?”

“No! I would not… We wouldn’t…”

 

“The last thing I remember was showing you the alien fragment” Alex peered over the edge of the bed and found it on the floor with his backpack, his notes and their clothes. “I think this thing made us have sex”

He started to reach down to pick it up but Kyle reached out and stopped him.

“Don’t touch it” he hissed “it might do it again”

 

“How do we not remember?” Alex asked.

“Maybe we blacked it out?” Kyle suggested.

“Because the idea of having gay sex terrifies you?”

“Hey, for all we know, you used your military training to force my hand”

“What? You think I threatened you with my fake leg as a weapon?”

 

Kyle was massaging his throbbing head.

“I don’t know, Manes” he groaned “all I know is I have the worst headache of all time, no memory of the last” he checked his watch “two hours and I’m lying naked on a bed with my gay friend”

“Really? We’re friends again? After how many years?”

“An alien device may have just forced us to have sex and you’re debating the semantics of friendship?”

 

“If your dad knew about this fragment and left it for me…” Alex mused “do you think it… did the same thing to our parents?”

“You think my dad and your dad…? Oh God No… I do _not_ want to think about _that_ ”

 

“Well, what are we going to do?” Alex asked.

“What can we do?” Kyle replied “I don’t remember anything and neither do you… Can we maybe just pretend it didn’t happen?”

“I guess so”

 

Alex moved to stand up and winced in pain.

“Jesus, Kyle” he snapped “have you got an elephant’s trunk or something down there coz fuck I hurt”

“I… I… I…” Kyle didn’t know what to say.

*

Several feet above their heads, Michael was sitting by the open trapdoor listening to their conversation. Not only had the alien fragment compelled them to have sex, it had then erased their memory of the event. Neither of them remembered anything. Alex didn’t know Michael was there… Kyle didn’t know that he’d kissed Michael.

 

He stayed sitting for a long time, wondering if he should tell them the truth. Would they even believe him? Would Alex hate him for taking advantage of him? Of them? He’d never be able to explain himself. If neither of them remembered but Michael did, Alex would be suspicious, Alex would want to know why Michael remembered and he didn’t. Kyle would likely suspect that Michael had somehow been responsible.

 

So Michael got to his feet and quietly slipped out the door of the cabin and made his way back to his truck. He’d just had a three-way with Alex Manes and Kyle Valenti. He could still hear Alex’s cries of delight in his ears, would probably fall asleep tonight with the memory filling his mind. The greatest sexual experience of his life, the best sex secret he would probably ever have and no one would ever know about it.

He thought of the fragments of ship still out there, the ones he hadn’t found yet and hoped wherever they were they were safe. He’d also have to be careful if anyone found his ship, he not let them touch it… Unless it was Alex… Alex could touch those fragments any time he wanted.

 


End file.
